The Player
by DysFunkTionalDiva
Summary: Life is just a big chess board for Sasuke Uchiha where he happens to be the Black king. His one aim in life? Win the white queen or in particular win her heart... But the Queen has her own plans... Read and reveiw please! Sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Hey everyone! So um yes its finally been posted! My first chapter for my first ever fan fiction! Now I want lots of reviews…**

**Sakura (Sarcastically): Who wouldn't want one of those?**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Why are you being such a grouch?**

**Sakura (now on the verge of tears): Because…Because I read the summary and you paired up my…my Sasuke with some other girl…**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Yeah about that… To all you Sakura+Sasuke fans… sorry but Sakura just wasn't right for my story… (for god's sake she has bubblegum pink hair!?!) SO please just enjoy the story… And for the disclaimer: Seriously do you really think I could own something?**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: That Girl**

_Don't mess with me Uchiha. _

Her parting words. Nice. A New girl threatening him. Him…Sasuke Uchiha the most popular guy in school.

She was sooo in for it.

"Uchiha?"

His mind went to the morning. She had been passing him in the hall way and he had taken one good look at her and then whistled. She had turned around and asked him if he wanted to say something. And he was about to bag the opportunity to flirt with her when she had asked his name. And then she went like… _word of advice… don't mess with me Uchiha…_ Seriously what could she be thinking. He could ruin her social life like that. And he would.

"Uchiha?"

And the fact that…

"UCHIHA?"

Sasuke came out of his thoughts with a jerk. He looked up and saw his Biology Teacher giving him the death glares. So what? This happened on a daily basis. But what was standing next to her didn't. The same girl. Black hair, Pale complexion, light Braun eyes wearing a simple black sweater and jeans.

"Uchiha will you please clear the desk next to you so Miss. Braun can take her place?"

"What?" Sasuke took a minute to take it in.

"I said clear the desk next to you! Do you understand simple English? Or do you want me to repeat that in French?"

The girl suppressed a laugh. Everyone heard her. The girls of his class took a deep breathe and looked offended that someone had dared to laugh at their Sasuke and started whispering to each other. The guys on the other hand started wolf whistling. Sasuke was sure he even saw Naruto, his blonde whiskered best friend of a freak sitting behind him give the girl a wink and then hi five the guy sitting next to him. The teacher meanwhile said nothing. She seemed to be enjoying this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. The girl bit her lower lip and gave a sly smile. He cleared of the books on the desk next to him which he just now realized would soon occupy the girls books which meant that for the whole term this girl would be sitting next to him in biology. Crap.

She walked over and took her place next to him. Everyone turned around and craned their necks to take a better look at them.

"Told you not to mess with me…" She said to him looking him straight in the eye.

"Why you little…" Sasuke started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Now will you open your books or do you need help in understanding that too?"

Sasuke grunted and slammed open the book. The girl looking very smug about this all opened hers. The class door opened and the teacher was called out for something.

"Hey!" Sasuke heard Naruto call out from the back.

The girl turned around and smiled at him. This all looked disgusting to Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto. Yours truly's best friend." He pointed at Sasuke.

"Really… I'm Nia… Nia Braun" She replied grinning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

"Sorry about him. He's always such a grouch. I don't even know why I'm considered his best friend. He and I have nothing in common." Naruto grinned.

The truth was that Sasuke didn't know why either. He didn't even like Naruto that much. The only reason they hung out was because they were the two most popular guys in school and that helped in keeping the reputation up and the girls impressed. Everyone sort of expected it.

"No problem." The girl replied. The guy sitting next to Naruto, Shikamaru another pretty much popular guy, was slouched on his desk.

"Nice work with Uchiha. Nobody has enough guts to usually laugh at him like that. I'm impressed. I never liked him." He said in a drawl.

"I can hear you." Sasuke turned back.

"So? Its not like you didn't know that."

"But you two still hang out together?" Nia raised her eyes.

"Yeah well there's always the problem of the reputation business and who better to boost it up but Sasuke Uchiha the man of many ladies."

"I love it when these two argue." Naruto grinned and gave Shikamaru a hug.

Sasuke made a face at him and Shikamaru pushed Naruto off. Nia laughed.

"Wow you guys look sooo close." Nia said sarcastically.

Naruto grinned again and even Shikamaru made a feeble attempt to grin. Well at least it landed him to a smile. Sasuke on the other hand remained as annoyed as possible.

"So Nia tell me about your self…" Naruto started.

Sasuke decided to ignore this all. The Teacher came in then. And then on with the biology class related to onion roots and cell membranes and what not crap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How dare she?" The pink haired Sakura sat outside with a huge group of cool looking kids on the school porch stairs. The school porch stairs also known as the popular region. Also known as the rejects-better-clear-off region.

Next to the pink haired girl was Sasuke. Slumped and lying back on the stairs. With him was Ino, Ten Ten and Neji. Shikamaru and Naruto were leaning against the wall.

"Yeah how dare that girl laugh at you? Does she even know who you are?" The blonde Ino next to Sasuke on the other side said.

"That girl is getting on nerves." Sasuke said in a drawl.

"That girl has a name!" Naruto finally spoke in frustration leaning against the stair railings. He was not liking this one bit. "And its Nia Braun!"

"Well Nia Braun is being an ass." Sakura said to him defensively.

"No she's not. She is being normal. Ino and Sakura you guys are being snobs and Sasuke you're being the biggest jerk ever!" Naruto said to them.

"Sasuke she sounds like bad news. She's already got Naruto delusional." Sakura said to him.

"Oh look there she is with your cousin Neji and that bushy brows!" Ino pointed across the front school lawn.

Sure enough Nia's black sweater could unmistakably be seen from over here. She was with Hinata, the class honor roll, shy but pretty and Lee the sweetest guy if only it weren't for his looks.

"Neji's cousin and bushy brows? Well watch out guys that's nerd central." Sakura snickered.

"Okay you got to stop being such a…" Naruto cut in angrily.

"Watch your mouth around Sakura!" Sasuke warned him.

"Oh shut it Uchiha! I like Nia. And I'm going to go to her." Naruto snapped at him.

"Me too…" Shikamaru finally spoke up taking his hands out of his pockets. "She seems like a pretty cool girl."

"Count me in… I'm getting bored with these jerks…" Ten Ten said to them.

They all got up and left.

"What's up with them?" Ino asked in surprise.

"I have no idea…" Sakura shook her head.

"Oh forget it. They'll come back as soon as they realize what kinda shit those people are." Sasuke closed his eyes.

That girl had caused more trouble then she should have.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DysFunkTionalDiva: So how'd everyone like it?**

**Sasuke/Still wailing Sakura/Naruto: O.o**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Hey it wasn't that bad!**

**Sakura (she's been crying all this time people…): I hate that Nia!**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Yeah well you have issues…**

**Naruto: Hey when can we actually meet Nia?**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Soon… But before I do that I need reviews people. I'll ****continue the story even if a single person reviews…And of course criticisms welcome too… I'm open to all ideas!… So bye!**


	2. A party,two people and a bet

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Okay this is my favorite chapter! And since I'd already done it before… I'm posting it up so quick… Because apparently I got that single review I asked for… Thanks! :P**

**Sasuke: I have a question…**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Yes?**

**Sasuke: Why am I your main character?**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Because other then unfortunately being really cute you're also a jerk and really mean. Other wise I wouldn't have chosen you even if it was the end of the world. Btw: I still don't own anything…Now On with the story!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: ****A party, two people and a bet**

"Glad you came…" Naruto welcomed Nia inside. He was having a start of term party at his house. Every popular kid invited. Inside the party at full blast, the music was so loud that one could barely hear himself.

Sasuke sat on a couch with Ino and Sakura at both his sides as usual. He saw Nia come in wearing a cute blue party dress. Unfortunately for him she looked really hot.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He said to Sakura.

"Naruto probably invited her. Word's out that Naruto's going to ask her out soon." Sakura replied.

Somehow Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. Not that he cared about Naruto. No it was something about Nia being asked out. He decided to ignore the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Too bad for her she'll be bored to death here. Who's going to notice her?" Ino said in a low whisper.

But unfortunately Ino was sooo wrong that it wasn't even funny. In the ten minutes she was here Nia had become the heart and life of the party. Everyone wanted to talk to her and everyone did. Everyone wanted to dance with her. Even the seniors.

"You know she's not that bad." Naruto jumped onto the couch. next to Sakura.

"I think he's right. Look at all the senior guys around her." Ino said matter of factly.

"You too?" Sasuke asked her annoyed.

"No listen. She's getting pretty popular. If she hangs out with us, we could rule the whole school. Right now its only tenth grade. Think of what would happen if we get the seniors to worship us."

"Ino is popularity all you think of?" Naruto smiled. "But if it gets you to consider Nia as a friend… whatever."

"Actually not only popularity… She has a great sense of style. And like they say birds of a feather flock together…" Ino grinned.

"Not happening…" Sasuke firmly shook his head. Sakura kept quite.

"Oh never mind you…" Ino looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura. "Sakura come on lets make friends with her and then lets see if we can get the seniors to dance with us."

"Alright…" Sakura finally gave in smiling.

"Hey you're here with me!" Sasuke said pointing at himself.

"Yeah well I don't see you getting your lazy ass of the couch to dance with me… See ya…" She and Ino walked off.

"Dude enjoy the party. And give her a try. She'll work out. I promise." Naruto looked at him. He then got up and went to the food table to get some ramen to eat.

"Give her a try…" He whispered to himself. He somewhat liked the sound of that.

"Hey Uchiha what happened? Friends dumped you?"

Great here she came like a strong gust of wind. She sat down next to him with a glass of coke in her hand.

"Nice party isn't it?" He asked her uncertainly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you okay Uchiha? You're trying to have a normal conversation with me?"

And he was supposed to give this girl a try?

"Yeah I am. I guess I figured I didn't want to disappoint a lady."

"Okay… 100 on the weird scale" She said looking at him. " But if you can try then so can I. Yes it is a very nice party."

Well this was a nice start.

"So…"

"Just one thing. Don't try to flirt with me… I hate that." She cut in.

That was completely out of the ordinary.

"Why? You get that a lot?"

She thought for a minute and then replied.

"Yes.. yes I do…"

"Um… tell me the guys that did flirt with you were they blind?"

"What?"

"You know I mean… did they have eyes to see you I mean you know…"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No it's comes naturally."

"You mean you're naturally bad at it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah because you're not funny. So stop that ego thing…"

"Ego?"

"You're being egotistical. Now if you want to know what that means…"

"I know what it means!"

"Good… at least you're not dumb."

"What do you mean by 'at least'?"

"You know popular, mean, flirt, egotistical. Dumb would just add to the seasons gift package."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes your problem" He mimicked her.

"Well lets just say I don't like guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Sasuke pointed at himself.

"Um hmm. All you care about is yourself. Your reputation and how many girls you can get."

"That hurts."

"Want more?"

"Don't act like you know me…"

"I'm not acting."

"Really… what more then?"

"You can never truly like a girl for who she is. It'll always be about her looks."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I've met guys like you before."

"Okay…" Sasuke shifted in his place and stared at her in the eyes. "Lets say I start liking you. And for who you are. Not just because you're all that. But truly for who you are. Would you accept me?"

"Depends on whether I like you back that way." Nia said seriously but still smiling.

Sasuke raised his eyes. Nia looked at him and read his expression.

"Not happening."

"Why I mean…"

"There you go you're acting like you're… like you're…" Nia struggled with her words.

"like I'm???" Sasuke looked at her grinning.

"Like you're irresistible. Like everyone whose met you has to like you."

"And that's kind of true. I am pretty darn good looking."

"Yeah there you go… Being egotistical! But you and me is not happening. Uchiha I can never fall for a guy like you."

"I don't know Nia. What if I make you?"

"Are you challenging yourself to make me like you?" She asked him in surprise.

"Yeah I guess I am. Because Nia. I've started liking you."

Nia laughed and then looked at his serious face.

"You're serious?" She said her expression turning from humor to horror.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto picked that exact moment to drop in and position himself between those two.

"What did I miss?"

"Well I gave Nia a try and I might just like her." Sasuke smiled and winked at Nia.

"Like I said not happening…" She grinned.

"We'll see."

"You're on…"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Naruto cut in between.

**______________________________________**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Sasuke: Am I that much of a jerk?**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: o.0 Um… No… you get nice later on…**

**Sasuke: Good…**

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Whatever… So um please review and tell me how you liked it!!! Bye!**


	3. Lovesick

**DysFunkTionalDiva: This chapter goes out to saiyanprincessvegeta because she hates me for not updating soon. Sorry but I kinda got bored… Anyways… Here's the next chapter…**

**Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lovesick**

"Mr. Uchiha you're in good spirits today." The biology teacher raised her eyes at the boy that had just entered class for last period biology.

"Why do you say that miss?"

"I don't know there's this weird thing about you today. One You're smiling. And not because you just pranked someone. And two you're the first person to class today. Usually you're last."

"Yeah well… People change. Well good day." Sasuke gave a little bow and sat in his place planting his feet up on his desk.

The teacher cleared her throat. He hesitated and then put his feet down.

The class slowly filed in. He waited. Naruto and Shikamaru came in. Then Ino and Sakura. Neji and Ten Ten soon came in too. And soon followed Hinata and Lee. But no sight of Nia.

The final bell rang and class started. He hadn't seen Nia since the party. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Sasuke tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something on it. He then passed it to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and read it.

_Seen Nia?_

Naruto wrote back.

Nope. She called me last night after she went home. Said she was calling in sick.

Sasuke read the note twice. He felt a little pang of jealousy at the fact that she'd called Naruto at that hour of the night.

Sasuke sat in his place and thought about it. He decided he would go to her house after school. But then he immediately shrugged the idea off. That was stupid. He had to have a reason to go there. Plus then Nia would just think he's desperate.

The bell rang and everyone left the room. Sasuke slowly gathered his stuff taking as long as possible. The teacher came up to him.

"Sasuke can you please give Nia these lab notes. We have a test tomorrow on these."

Sasuke nodded. A perfect excuse.

* * *

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. A tall lady with brown hair answered it. Most probably Nia's mom. She had the same brown eyes. The same beautiful brown eyes… Shit… get a hold of yourself…

"Honey some boy called Sasuke's here!" She made him sit in the lounge and shouted up the stairs.

"Mom I don't know any Sasuke!" Came back a muffled reply.

Sasuke thought about it and then got it.

"Say its Uchiha." He whispered to her mom.

"Honey he says its Uchiha!" Her mom shouted back.

A long silence followed.

"Oh… Send him up!"

Her mom looked apologetically at him and then showed him her room.

He went inside and saw a perfectly clean room with a bed in the middle, and a huge window opening to a balcony. On the bed was a sick looking Nia reading a book.

"What do you want Uchiha?" She said not taking her eyes off the book.

"Its not about what I want. Its about what I have to give you."

"Oh don't tell me. Homework." She sighed putting her book down.

"Tons." Sasuke grinned and took some papers out of his bag.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Nia eyed him after a little while of silence.

"Nope…" Sasuke started arranging the papers in his hand.

"Um hmm that's what I thought."

"You're smart." Sasuke handed her a sheaf of papers. "But c'mon you didn't have to go lovesick because of me. I knew I would make you give in soon enough but this quick? C'mon? That's not even a challenge."

"Um hmm. Love sick… Very creative Uchiha… " Nia said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"You're still not funny"

"I wasn't trying to be"

Nia rolled her eyes.

"So is your coming here to give me my homework pure luck or did you ask the teacher to do it?"

"Oh pure luck… I'm not that desperate. Why you ask?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh nothing I was kind of hoping Naruto would do it." She crinkled her nose.

Sasuke looked at her. No way was she playing the jealousy game with him. Because if she was… Sasuke was really sorry to think that…that he was falling for it. He was falling for every purposely said word.

"You know he called me today. We talked for about an hour. Nice guy. Like him a lot." She picked up her novel and randomly started flicking through the pages.

"Are you trying to make me jealous? Because its not working."

"But I think it is. Its working Uchiha. And no I'm not trying to make you jealous. Why in the world would I do that?" She asked as innocently as she could. So innocent it looked pure fake.

Sasuke raised his eyes and Nia gave him a evil you-know-me smile back.

"You… You… You…" Sasuke pointed at her and got closer.

"Yes me?" Nia grinned.

Sasuke's face was inches away from hers. He pointed at her again.

"You are one heck of a player."

* * *

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Sorry the chapters so short. I know… But the next one will be long… I swear… Plus I'll update it sooner too… Like really soon… Seriously… Please Review!!!! Because that's the only work satisfaction in writing fanfics!!!**


	4. Chalk Dust

**DysFunkTionalDiva: Thanks for the reviews… So here you guys go…**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Chalk Dust**

Biology class. Again.

This time Sasuke made sure he was last to class. He had a reputation to protect. He entered class and saw Nia taking to Naruto, Shikamaru and the gang. He walked up to them. The teacher still hadn't come to class.

Nia saw him and gave a sigh. Sasuke smiled.

"Hello ladies…" Sasuke went and sat down in between Sakura and Eno who were currently sitting on the table.

Nia looked at him and then made a gagging sound.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh nothing. Its such a beautiful day." Sasuke smiled.

"O-kay…" Naruto replied as Nia rolled her eyes.

"There's room for one more here." Sasuke pointed to the desk he was sitting on staring at Nia.

"No thanks…" Nia smiled sweetly and purposely sat next to Naruto on the other desk.

Sasuke didn't like this one bit. So what if she was just acting… It was bloody hell working.

"So why isn't the teacher here yet?" Sasuke asked them.

Everybody pointed at Naruto.

"What? C'mon it was just a little itching powder…" Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke raised his eyes.

"Okay fine. I pranked the bio teacher. I put itching powder in her lab coat. She's off for the week!" He high five Nia.

"You're happy about this?" Sasuke asked her in surprise.

"What can I say. Bio gets on my nerves…" Nia grinned.

"So we're waiting for the temp." Naruto smiled. "You know how it is… It is so easy to bunk off when some Temps here."

"What _**some**_ Temp?" A scary voice came from behind them.

Everybody jumped and turned around. There stood a very strict looking lady wearing glasses and a business suit. Yeah… a business suit.

She glared at the group from underneath those glasses.

"I will have you know that I will not stand any miss behavior in my class. Copy that?" She barked and everyone jumped again. "And for you detention after school…" She looked at Naruto.

"Yes sir… I mean Mam… I mean…" Naruto started stuttering.

"Please take your proper seats." She walked away.

"Wait a go Naruto… We have her for a week? She looks worse then Hitler!" Eno glared at him.

"Yeah nice job… Now bio's going to be torture." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Man… The old teacher was better. Thanks a lot!" Neji added.

"But… but…" Naruto looked distressed.

Sasuke went back to his seat. Nia followed but kept on turning back to look at Naruto.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Look at him. He looks so sad." She replied in a small voice.

"Oh stop pitying him… it is his fault."

Nia didn't say anything. But for the rest of the class she remained restless and kept on turning back.

When the bell rang the teacher held Naruto back.

"Naruto you are going to stay after school to dust all the school board erasers."

"What? But there's a hundred of them!" His eyes grew wide.

"Now if you want help then ask your friends to stay. I don't mind. The more the merrier right?" She left the class.

The gang standing at the doorway gave her room to pass.

"Guys please…" He begged.

"This is your fault Naruto. Pay for it…"

"Uh huh no way am I going home with dust in my hair…"

"Sorry pal but no…"

Nia stayed quiet. Everyone started leaving the room. Sasuke looked back and saw her still standing there at the doorway.

"C'mon!"

"No you guys go ahead…" Nia smiled and then went inside the class room.

Sasuke just stood there staring into the now empty doorway.

"I am sooo going to regret this." He sighed and then followed Nia's lead into the room.

He entered the room and his mouth fell open. Naruto was squeezing the life out of Nia as he gave her a tight hug. Naruto saw him and grinned wider.

"Wow… Did you persuade him to come help me Nia?" Naruto asked her.

Nia turned around and stared at Sasuke. She slowly put her hands on her hips. And tilted her head, biting her lip.

"No I didn't."

"Of course you did" Naruto grinned and hugged Nia one more time.

"Okay break it up you two." Sasuke was really not liking this one bit.

"Why getting jealous?" Nia put her elbow on Naruto's shoulder and her other hand on her hip.

Naruto stood there grinning like an idiot.

"No I am not getting jealous. Why in the world would I get jealous of a emo and whiskered freak?"

"Hey who you calling Emo?" Nia instantly flared.

"Why'd you wear black all the time?"

"Because it suits me. Doesn't it Naruto?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Naruto got the message. His grin got wider.

"Of course it does. And might I say you look all the more stunning today?"

Sasuke was getting tired of this. He rolled his eyes and moved towards the huge pile of board erasers stacked on the table for Naruto to dust.

"Are we going to get on with this or not?" He asked the pair.

Naruto and Nia looked at each other and then realized about the work piled up. They rushed forward to help.

"You know how to spoil a good mood Uchiha…" Nia coughed in the dust.

"Hey I wanted to get out of this class room as quickly as possible! Because seriously if I had left all the work to you both you'd have taken all day." Sasuke replied.

"Hey thanks a lot for helping me guys…" Naruto spoke from behind a cloud of more dust.

"No problem. It was my fault too. I should've stopped you…" Nia said sweetly.

"You are such a kiss up…" Sasuke snorted.

"Am not!!!… I'm a way better best friend then you'll ever be." Nia retorted.

"That's kinda true…" Naruto said in between.

"Wow wait a minute. Two days together and you're already best friends? Hey you guys are moving way too fast!" Sasuke decided to act all surprised.

"What's that to you? Feeling insecure?" Nia asked in the same sweet voice she used to torment him.

Naruto meanwhile was blushing sooo bad you could see the red from behind the chalk dust too.

"Why you blushing freak?" Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

"Okay stop calling him that…" Nia said angrily.

"Nobody asked you…" Sasuke replied flatly.

"So? He's my friend and I stick up for my friends." She said stopping her work and staring at him.

"Oh so now you're his body guard too?" Sasuke stopped his work too. This friend thing was now tap dancing on his last good nerves.

"Again… What's that to you???" Nia asked him.

"NOTHING! I have nothing against it!" Sasuke shouted.

"THEN WHY THE HELL are you getting sooo worked up???" Nia shouted back.

"um… do I get a say in this?" Naruto said in a small voice.

"NO!" They both shouted in unison.

Naruto kind of backed down. Nia realized what she had done.

"Oh my god… Naruto I am sooo sorry… I didn't mean to scream at you like that" Nia said quickly.

"Wow so other then a kiss up you're also a push over…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Big mistake. The next minute Nia's fist came hurling to his face but he ducked. Naruto grabbed Nia by the waist and tried to keep her back.

"Let me go!" Nia struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No…" Naruto looked scared.

Sasuke started laughing in a mean way.

"Take that push over comment back! I swear I will break every freakin bone in your body Uchiha! Nobody calls me a pushover!" Nia was still struggling.

"No I wont… I'd like to see a girl hit me…" Sasuke replied calmly.

"Oh I am sooo going to kill you. You son of a …" Nia started but Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nia please stop it…" He said in a pleading voice.

Nia looked into his eyes.

"Fine… You owe Naruto big time Uchiha… If it weren't for him you'd be dead by now!" Nia stared at Sasuke.

"I owe him nothing…" Sasuke replied. Then Sasuke realized that Naruto was still holding on to Nia. Apparently Nia realized it too.

"Naruto you can let go of me. I wont murder him. Not today at least." She sighed.

Naruto immediately let go and started blushing… Again.

"Okay I am so done with this…" Sasuke shook his head and walked out the room.

He stood outside for a minute and he heard Nia inside.

"Naruto I'm really sorry…"

"No problem Nia…"

"No I'm serious. I guess you don't like violence that much do you?"

"No I don't…"

"Tell you what. I'll make it up to you. Coffee later on?"

"Sure. But only if you promise to buy some Ramen for me with it…"

Nia started laughing.

Sasuke started walking with his hand in his pockets. He had no idea why he was getting so worked about all this. He reminded himself that the whole thing about Nia and Him was just a bet. Just a challenge and nothing more.

And that's exactly why he was getting worked up. How did that freak get Nia to like him in such short time while it was getting Sasuke nowhere.

And even though that was true deep down inside he had a dreaded feeling that this all had nothing to do with the bet.

* * *

**DysFunkTionalDiva: You have to admit that was long… Please review to tell me how you liked it and I'm open to all ideas!… Till next time!**


End file.
